Talk:Volibear/@comment-28465461-20160703114601/@comment-28465461-20160708052551
@ Omikamiz "His passive kind a same . weaker on early but get stronger afterward." My intention about that is to strengthen his late game as how riot intended to nerf early game champions. The healing would strengthen his lategame to compensate for the nerf of his frenzy damage. "Q : far more powerful than live. twice the damage but shitty scale. so ....." This would be much of an ability to be worthwhile to deal more damage making it a must max either second or even first (personally I usually max this second because I want to get to my enemies in the first place). Furthermore, the low scaling because it is pretty similar to other champions with abilities that empower auto attacks, as making sheen much stronger for voli as well. "W : kind a same I guess but still ok. but made him worse at jungle cuz it's doesn't regain 50% of cd when bite monster anymore.“ My intention is to lower the CD for when leveling it and it have a higher scaling to make up for the lost damage output, this will also help him better in fights to have his CD lowered. He also should get CD reduction from using basic attacks like olaf with his E. I'll add that to the suggestion. "E : I feel it kind a weak. and very situlational . and what is steal dmg out put?. is it mean enemy lost their AD/AP? Yeah you can use it when ganking enemy and on one can't stop him for shot amount of time. but what if your traget don't have any CC but very high mobility or move speed?(Fiora , GP , Lucian , Ekko , Shyva.) then this skill is kind a useless against those champion." E was always a weak ability, I never even level it past 1. He will lose the AP ratio, slow and magic damage for utility to boost his damage further by stealing damage output of the enemies. I will explain that his auto attacks do based on the enemy's total AD as bonus physical damage and AP as bonus magic damage. That is half part of the answer there as it does mean that he gains the reduction of the AD and AP. The other part is spell damage meaning he can potentially gain 12% / 20% more spell damage (bite and lightning claws) in a teamfight (twisted treeline / summoner's rift) It may be useless on certain champions, (as of course counters). The current E volibear have, you already are at your enemy, the slow becomes meaningless and it does not fulfil the damage needed, some people are just immune to slow (Master Yi) or can easily remove it (Garen). I use IBG (or even frozen mallet) at times if I want to stick to my enemies, meaning that using E in that circumstance is basically there just to help proc sheen items. "R :I don't get it . Ok when active he hit 4 nearby enemy . but after that? is chain lightning with not strike at those enemy who got hit on initial cast?. or it work like the old one but in additional of gain "Lightning armor". He gains "Lightning armor" and "Lightning claws" upon pressing R when it is off cool down. He will still have the effect like the old lightning claws, its just that he gets an added effect for being near his enemies, again he loses AP ratios due to the fact it was not reliable as volibear is an auto attacking champion. Rylais would still proc with the magic damage on his ultimate, however attack speed is much better than ap, I use the current phantom dancer at times which also synergy very well with his Q (regardless of crit being wasted).